One and One Makes Three?
by Varmint
Summary: When one lover fails to satisfy the other, the neglected partner tends to stray. Or when the couple just doesn't get along, a third person must come in to please one of the estranged lovers... One-shots on heart break, infidelity, and maybe some recovered loves. Now up: AJ Lee, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. Open to suggestions on pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, the two toned woman walked through the parking lot, the heel of her boots clacking with each step. She had just gotten out of an extremely draining meeting, where she found out that she would now have to be teaming up with Dolph Ziggler. She didn't have anything against him, but she just didn't want to get her boyfriend involved even deeper into the Crazy AJ story line.

"At least now we have reason to be seen together." She sighed to herself, trying to find the upside to the newest twist the WWE had taken with her character.

She groaned as her duffel bag fell to the floor, her arms feeling like putty just like her whole body. Being on the road nonstop was really taking a toll on her, and the storyline with her ex-best friend just wasn't helping.

Picking up the bag while glaring at it, she then noticed some weird sounds coming from her left.

Looking in that direction, she saw one of the only few cars left, in the very back of the parking lot. She was fairly close to it, and she knew for a fact that it belonged to AJ Lee, but she was feeling kind of tired so her thoughts of vandalizing it were almost washed away.

"Ohhh! Yes! Yes!" Kaitlyn had been walking away when she heard those moans, which made her turn around and raise an eyebrow.

What in the world was going on there? Slowly, Kaitlyn debated if she should find out or just leave the 'mystery' a mystery, and then she heard a male voice cry out.

"Fuck yeah... AJ... Like that!"

Kaitlyn froze rigid after those words, that voice eerily similar to her boyfriend's. "Dolph?" She asked, glaring sightly as she inched closer and closer to the car.

Her duffel bag had been left where she once stood, long forgotten as she tried to get closer to the car without being seen. She didn't know why, but having heard AJ's name come from a voice that sounded so much like Dolph made her curious and want to know what was up. Besides, if it was just a random hook up from some nameless faces, no harm done...

She got to side of the car, and hiding with the door, she took a peek through the window. What she saw made her eyes widen and a loud gasp leave her lips.

Dolph and AJ jumped away from one another as soon as they heard the gasp, the woman fixing her shirt to cover her chest as Dolph wiped away the lipstick on his mouth and tried to fix his disheveled hair.

"Dolph?" Kaitlyn breathed out, eyes wide in shock as his own widened.

He looked from AJ, who was looking away from her ex-best friend towards the ceiling of the parking lot, then back to Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn, baby, this is not what it looks like." He said, taking a step back as he saw that the shocked woman's expression was slowly turning into one of anger.

"Oh, really?" She asked, smiling halfheartedly as she crossed her arms. "Well, that's awesome! 'Cause here I thought I saw my _boyfriend_ making out with my _ex-__best friend_!"

Both Dolph and AJ flinched at her tone, both of them quickly taking on guilty looks as Kaitlyn looked away and tried to calm herself.

"Kaitlyn, please, it's not what you think." Dolph started to say, just to have AJ continue.

"Yeah, Kattie! I was just fooling around! You know, just to see if I could get even deeper into your mind!" AJ said, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself with that small lie.

Kaitlyn bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I see. Well, you see, _AJ_, the cameras aren't rolling, there's no one else around here, and I just saw you two close to undressing- for what seemed like pure pleasure!" Kaitlyn yelled at her, then took in a deep breath and did her best to calm herself down.

"Please, Babe, nothing was going to happen. And- And... She seduced me!" Dolph suddenly yelled out, pointing an accusatory finger at AJ.

She gasped at the accusation, then glared at him, "Hello! If anyone here seduced an innocent it was you! You- you- you... You Dolphin Rapist!" AJ yelled back at him, which made him gasp.

"Dolphin Rapist? I wasn't going to rape you! If anything, she was going to rape me!" He said the last to Kaitlyn, trying his best to keep the Hybrid Diva believing him.

While these two had argued, Kaitlyn closed her eyes tightly, then smiled as she opened them. "I'm not mad. I'm not mad. I'm not mad." She repeated, which made Dolph's face screw up in shock and confusion.

"You... You're not?" Dolph and AJ asked at the same time, which made them glare at each other once more.

"Of course I'm not." Kaitlyn said, smiling in an eerily calm manner.

With that she turned around and walked towards her duffel bag, leaving AJ and Dolph in shock. As she picked it up, Dolph ran towards her, AJ staying behind because she really didn't want to get in any trouble with Kaitlyn.

"You're not mad? Are you sure?" Dolph asked as he followed Kaitlyn to her own car, her movements almost mechanical as she did so.

Kaitlyn smiled and bit on her bottom lip, doing her best to not let the tears flow. Even though she was so calm, she felt like screaming and grabbing the closest thing and just using it to destroy Ziggler's car. And if she could choose what she wanted as a weapon, she most probably would've wanted to use either AJ or Dolph himself.

But she was going to be the bigger man. Well, woman. If Dolph wasn't satisfied with her and had to run off to his ex-girlfriend then maybe she just wasn't fit to be his girl.

"Mad? No. I'm not mad. Disappointed? Yes. Hurt beyond belief? Hell yeah. But mad? Not at all." And with that she opened the door to her car, throwing her bag inside.

"Wait... Are we still together?" Dolph asked hopefully, which got a sweet smile from her.

"Not at all, Dolphin." And with that she slapped his head, so hard that his head whipped to the side. "Goodbye. Expect all your things thrown into the hotel's pool." And with that she got inside the car, leaving Dolph nursing his red cheek and AJ flabbergasted.

**The title is inspired by an old song sung by Jeremias, and this song was actually pretty big in Puerto Rico when it first came out. Which was when I was younger and had no idea had to do with cheating. **

**Anyways, this is the first of one-shots that have to do with hearts breaking and some even mending! My first story that has to do with het, so please don't judge too harshly.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Anderson! Where the hell are you?!" Bully Ray yelled as he stomped his way through the backstage area, pissed off once more after yet another loss.

Aces and Eights was crumbling. He had lost his title to Sabin, and now after re-gaining it, their team had lost the loser leaves match and Devon was leaving. Doc was gone, D-Lo was too, Bischoff and Garrett were still too new to be reliable, and the rest were just mindless followers. And now, Mr. Anderson, their V.P., was missing.

Bully growled as he scanned the deserted backstage area, not a single soul apart from himself could be seen. The stagehands had learned to steer clear of him in a bad mood and the other wrestlers had learned to stay away from him when he was in any kind of mood.

"Anderson!" He growled, getting more irritated with each second that passed by.

He growled at the silence that followed, frustrated that his VP was now missing. How could that idiot even get lost? The halls of the backstage were nothing out of this world so it just didn't make sense for him not to be there anymore.

"Where in the hell is that bastard?" Bully asked himself as he looked around once more, not knowing where he was supposed to find the younger man.

"Hey, Bully, what's wrong?" His newest recruit, the new muscle of Aces and Eights, Tito Ortiz walked up to him, curious as to why the leader of the club was so distressed.

"I can't find Anderson. Have you seen him?" Bully growled, to which Tito only shrugged.

"Sorry, dude, haven't seen him since we said good-bye to Devon." Tito answered, crossing his arms as he slowly shook his head.

Bully sighed at his answer, and taking off his hat as he passed a hand through his short hair, asked, "Well, have you seen Brooke? It's like those two have just disappeared."

Tito visibly frowned at the mention of the woman, seemingly knowing something that Bully didn't, and offered the other man, "Hey, want to go for a beer? I'm sure we both need one, huh?"

Bully eyed him questioningly, wondering he had asked such thing out of the blue, then shrugged. "Sure. Let's go."

And with that both men walked to the locker room to grab their stuff then went to the nearest bar. Bully knew that Tito was hiding from him, but he just didn't know what. Unfortunately, what Tito was hiding stumbled out of the closet were both men had just been hiding, the woman smiling evilly as the man panted.

"That was too close." Anderson said as Brooke seductively stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, come on, Sweetie. That Bully's just a brute with a belt." She said, looking up at Anderson as she started rubbing his back with her other hand. "Now, how about we head back to your hotel room for some _fun_ time?" She asked, making the man smirk.

"Oh, you know it, Brooky." Anderson answered, then they both started a heated kiss, tripping over each other and objects in their way as they made their way to the parking lot to leave.

While these two played with one another's tongues Tito was entertaining Bully, completely aware of what was going on between Anderson and Brooke. It's not like he _wanted _to keep their secret, but he really was liking his new job and Anderson _and_ Brooke both threatened to take it away if he told Bully anything.

"I can't believe that jackass was nowhere to be found." Bully mumbled as he sipped his beer, looking at the basketball game that was playing on the television with minimal interest.

Tito had lead him towards a normal Sports bar in the city they were currently in, not like Bully minded too much. Anderson and Brooke's disappearance, along with Devon's departure, was the only new thing to happen to him. He liked sitting around, drinking a beer while watching a good game, but he just wasn't able to relax.

Tito smiled half-halfheartedly at Bully's words, and asked, "Is it anything new for him to disappear like that?"

"Actually, yeah. He's always insisted on making sure the rest of the club is okay and everything for the night is done before he disappears. It's not normal for him to just vanish like that." Bully answered, which made Tito nod slowly.

He felt sick and dirty, keeping Brooke's and Anderson's secret, but if everything went according to his plan tonight, he wouldn't have to keep it anymore. He would be free of the secret and the two partaking in the cheating wouldn't be able to blame him for their screw up.

They went to their own drinks and into their own minds, a few minutes of silence passing as Tito steeled his resolve and Bully watched the game.

"Hey, Bully?" He asked in a slurred manner, downing his third beer of the night to make sure that he was drunk enough to go ahead with his plan.

Bully was on his fourth, and he seemed to be getting a bit drunk, but not enough to actually be considered just that. But, Tito on the other hand, could always say he was drunker than expected and he wasn't in his right mind.

"What, Tito?" Bully asked, turning to the younger man, only to find him kissing right on the lips.

Bully quickly pushed him away, spitting as he wiped at his lips, Tito's eyes widening as he faced the rejection. "What the hell was that, Tito?!" Bully yelled out as he jumped out of his chair, glaring at Tito.

Luckily, the bar they had gone too was mostly deserted with only the bartender and a few patrons. The bartender was cleaning a cup, acting so calmly that it made Tito think that this was a normal occurrence in the bar, while the rest of the people were just too drunk to pay attention to them.

"I'm sorry, Bully." Tito said, quickly getting up and throwing his money on the table. "Sorry." With that he fled from the bar, breathing heavily as he ran, hoping that Bully would not break his face next time that they met.

Bully, who was still shocked and a bit angry at what happened, just opted to pay his drinks and head back to his hotel room, wanting nothing more than to forget about Tito's little moment. He understood that some wrestlers got desperate while on the road, but he never thought that he would be a victim to it.

Shaking his head as he took his key-card out from his pocket, he couldn't wait to find his Brooke to remind him that some _good_ things happened while on the road. As he was about to insert it into the lock, he heard something from inside the room.

He stop at the sound, then shook his head as he placed it inside. Seriously, just how disturbed did Tito's kiss make him?

He hummed to himself as he walked into the room, then froze, his bag falling from his shoulder as he saw the sight on the bed.

"_Anderson_! _Brooke_?!"

**I know TNA's not that big, but my friend asked for this oneshot. He's not a fanfic member, but still likes to read my stories and some wrestlers. Anyways, hope you liked and next up is going to be another WWE one-shot.**

**Please review. And, if you want some kind of pairings in here, please say so.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie McMahon's day had been long, with Daniel Bryan trying to become the new Stone Cold, the rookies giving her headaches with their constant whines, and that was without adding the stress of her family and everything else that was happening within the WWE. All she wanted to do right now was go back to her hotel room and be with her husband.

But she was now walking towards her office, hating how she was stuck working while Hunter was able to go back to the hotel, most probably already asleep on the comfortable bed.

She sighed at this thought, then shook her head, reminding her that this was her job and she would just have to suck it up.

"Hey, Mrs. Triple H!" Someone called from behind her, making the woman turn around.

There, Evan Bourne and Cody Rhodes stood, both smiling mischievously. She eyed them both wearily, knowing that these two together always spelled disaster for their 'target', and crossed her arms.

"Yes, boys?" She asked, which made Cody smile widely at Evan, who only shook his head slightly.

"When's Evan coming back? I want a story line with him." Cody answered, but something about the answer seemed... _Fake_, maybe._  
_

Stephanie sighed, not really in the mood for Cody's stupidity, but Evan smacked Cody's head while rolling his eyes before she could answer.

"He didn't meant that, Stephanie. We really came here to ask you if you're okay. You seem kind of down."

Stephanie smiled kindly at the man, thankful for at least one person other than her family caring about her and answered, "It's just been a long day, Evan. Thank you for caring."

Evan smiled that amazingly cute smile of his, then Cody asked, "Would you care to join us for some cookies and milk? Randy said no more alcohol for any of us since our... little... _incident_..."

Stephanie was the one who rolled her eyes this time, shaking her head. "Of course Randy banned you both from drinking alcohol. You're bad enough with only sugar in your systems."

Both men chuckled at this, which actually brought a smile to the McMahon's face. It had been a while since she last was able to have a good laugh with anyone, and now she noticed how much she had actually missed it.

"So, would you care to join us, m'lady?" Evan asked, graciously bowing while motioning to the catering area.

Stephanie smiled at his antics, but still shook her head. "I'm sorry, Evan. I have to finish up some work tonight."

Both Evan and Cody pouted at this, which made her add, "But next time you ask me, if I have nothing to do, It'll be my pleasure to join you for milk and cookies."

They brightened up after she said this, and said, "Thanks, Steph!" Then took off running to catering, most probably to enjoy their snack.

Stephanie smiled after them as she shook her head, wondering how two grown men could act so childish at times, then started back on her route to her office.

On the way there, she was stopped a few more times by random superstars, some making her smile, while others made her frown. As she sat in front of her computer screen, she couldn't help but frown, thinking that maybe it was a mistake to not take Evan's offer to join them for cookies and milk.

She sighed as she shook her head, reminding herself that if she didn't do her job, it would never get finished, then noticed that she couldn't find her headphones, which she needed now that she had to concentrate. She scavenged through her desk first, then through her drawers, and last her purse, but couldn't find them. Also, it seemed she was missing her phone, which really baffled her.

"Maybe it's in Hunter's office..." She muttered to herself as she got up from her desk, heading out from her office to the one just a few doors down.

She hummed to herself as she walked, which really surprised her, seeing how she never hummed. But, Evan and Cody's antics really had lifted her mood, so she just decided to go with it. She slightly bounced her head from side to side as she put her hand on the doorknob, turning it and opening the door.

"Oh shit!" A woman yelled as Stephanie opened the door, the McMahon's eyes wide at the scene before her.

One of the newest Diva's, Eva Marie. Her husband, Triple H. Naked. On the desk. In a _very_ compromising position.

"What. The. HELL!?" Stephanie yelled, her eyes wide as Hunter fell from his desk to hide beneath it, Eva doing her best to grab her clothes and cover herself as much as possible.

"Oh... Hi... Steph..." Hunter lamely greeted, all the while tears filled Stephanie's eyes.

"Are you cheating on me?" She wanted to slap herself as soon as she asked that question, but she was so shocked that her brain could only come up with obvious questions.

"Um..." Hunter looked from his wife to Eva, who was now getting dressed behind a door that lead to a small storage closet, and said, "This isn't what it looks like?"

Stephanie scoffed at him, shaking her head, then made up her mind. She strutted towards he cheating husband, who seemed to get a hopeful look in his eyes as she did so, then slapped him so hard his head whipped to the side.

"_Nobody,_ and I mean _nobody_, cheats on me, Hunter." She whispered in a dark and dangerous tone, then turned around and left.

She walked straight towards the catering area, her head high and shoulders back, ignoring anybody that tried to stop her. She headed towards Evan and Cody, who were having some kind of cookie eating contest, and sat down beside them.

Both men stopped to stare at her, wondering why she looked like she was about to cry, then she asked, "That offer still up for the milk and cookies?"

**I just couldn't not add a cute scene with Evan! **

**Anyways, please review, and if you have any specific pairing you want to see, please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Justin, are you there?" Jojo quietly asked into the hotel room, looking around to try to find the man who had capture her heart.

He had whisked her into a random hotel room that belonged to neither of them, with promises of an _awesome_ night out. But she didn't let him undress her, which seemed to make him mad and he quickly left her on the bed alone.

Now, five minutes later, Jojo was feeling dejected and embarrassed, humiliated by a man she knew she could never have.

"I feel so stupid." She mumbled, the tears threatening to spill.

She slowly picked herself up from the bed, throwing the sheets off her body. She grabbed her pursed and fixed her dress, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips to not mess up her makeup. She then quietly left the room, keeping her head down as she made her way to her own room.

On the way there, her stomach alerted her of just how hungry she was, and decided that she'd go to her room as planned, grab a jacket, change shoes, then head back out to grab some food.

Once there, she got the biggest she had, a large black and red hoodie that went all the way down to her knees, changed her wedges for some high-tops, and lost her make up. She wanted to lose all her memories of this night, but food was more important right now. Besides, all the other superstars were most probably already hidden inside their hotel rooms, so she really didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her in her natural state.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She asked herself as she stepped out of the elevator, heading towards the organic shop she had seen on the way in, hoping there was something good in there that would abide the rules of her diet.

But, after some minutes of browsing, she got tired of looking at things that were healthy and good for her and decided she wanted some real food. Darn the diet. So, she headed out of that shop and went to the restaurant next door. It wasn't anything too fancy, so she didn't feel all that out of place. After having chosen a cheeseburger with some fries and a Pepsi, she sighed and smiled lightly, sitting camly and relaxed.

Then her phone rang.

She looked down at her screen, only to frown.

_New text from Justin Gabriel_

She sucked in a big breath, then opened it.

_'Hey, babe, where are you? I thought we were going to have some fun time tonight? ;D'_

She rolled her eyes at the text, feeling that it was unfair and kind of stupid for him to want to know where she was now, seeing how he hadn't cared a half hour ago.

"What's got you so down?" A gruff voice asked from above her, making Jojo jump slightly while tucking her phone back into her purse.

Her eyes widened in shock at who was before her, who was smirking his Viper smirk.

"R-randy Orton?" She gasped out, which made his smirk seemingly grow.

"Am I really that scary?" He jokingly asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jojo gapped up at him, but took in a deep breth, shook her head, and smiled, "No, just shocked to see such a legend talking to me."

Randy nodded slowly, then pointed at the empty in front of her. "Can I seat?"

Jojo nodded, and said, "I already ordered, but..."

"I can pay for dinner, if that's what you mean." Randy as he sat down in front her, smiling.

Her smile dropped and she started to shake her head, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Randy chuckled deeply, shaking his own head and making a blush graze Jojo's cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that, kid. It was a joke."

Jojo blinked, then nodded slowly and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm so jumpy. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Randy smiled at her, understanding what she meant, and said, "You don't have to worry, Jojo. I understand."

She smiled at him, the blush becoming more prominent and she ducked her head down, letting her hair fall over her face. They both waited for the waiter in silence, Jojo unaware of the Viper's eyes on her, glinting of hidden intentions. When the waiter arrived with Jojo's food, Randy asked for a salad and smiled as the woman in front of him continued being her shy self.

"Is there any reason as to why you're so jumpy, Jojo?" Randy asked as they ate silently, making her eyes widen as she stopped chewing.

After a second or two of analyzing the question, she swallowed her food and said, "I've just been having a long day. Love sucks."

Randy nodded at her words, and agreed, "I know how you feel, Jojo. Recently divorced."

Jojo's eyes widened at this once more, which made Randy chuckle out loud. "Why do you insist on being so jumpy? I'm not going to eat you, you know."

Jojo ducked her head and nodded, then quietly said, "I'm sorry, Randy, but it's just... You're you... And you're eating here with me. And I'm just... Just that. I'm just me."

Randy nodded, and told her, "There's no need to think like that, kid. I'm just a normal guy. Just because I'm the WWE Champion, it doesn't mean your going to instantly get the plague or something."

Jojo nodded, and stabbing her fork through her French fry, sighed. "It's not that, Randy. It's just that I've been having a bad night and you don't have the best track record right now."

Randy nodded slowly, then smirked, "Hey, nothing bad's going to happen to you. Just enjoy your nice meal and the awesome view you have right now."

Jojo smirked at him, "Sure thing, _Miz_." Making them both chuckle, the air of un-comfortableness already leaving them.

But her smirk quickly diminished, hurriedly being replaced with a frown because of who she saw behind Randy.

"What's wrong, Jojo?" Randy asked, turning around, and glaring down at the same man. "Ex-boyfriend?"

"If only."

**And the second part shall be posted tomorrow! Please review! And if you'd like to see any specific pairing, please say so!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What is this?" Justin Gabriel asked as he slowly steamed because of the image in front of him.

The newest Diva he wanted to conquer, Jojo, sitting down with Randy Orton, whom he knew was most probably out to get his girl.

"Jojo, why in the hell are you eating with him?" Justin angrily asked, crossing his arms as she looked from Randy to Justin.

She was shocked to find him here, and even more so at his attitude. It was he who left her alone in the hotel room, not the other way around!

"The better question, Gabriel, is what are _you_ doing here, annoying my date?" Randy asked, voice cool and steely.

Justin was surprised at Randy's question, but no more than Jojo. When had this become a date?

"What? Jojo, is this true?" Justin asked angrily, glaring down at the young woman.

She was still reeling from the words by Randy, leaving her stunned silent. Unfortunately, Justin took this as her answer and jumped on it.

"How could you go and cheat on me? I only left you alone for a few hours so you could calm down!"

"Oh, hold up, you did not just say that!" Jojo growled as soon as the shock had worn off, getting up from the table and facing the South African.

Justin looked at her in shock, while Randy hid his smirk with his hands, really curious as to how the woman was going to tear into Justin.

"You left me to calm down? _Calm down_?!"

Right now she was pissed and confused. Pissed because of Justin's sheer stupidity and confused because of the mixed signals she was receiving from both men. Randy calling this a date, Justin telling her she was cheating... She was beyond confused and now was not a good time to be picking a fight with her.

"Of course I did, babe." Justin said in a calming voice, taking a step towards and her as he started to rub her arms. "You were upset and I didn't want to upset you any more."

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Jojo pushed the man away, actually shocking the Viper that was quietly looking on at the scene. Yeah, Jojo had lost it. "You did _not_ just do that right now! Boy, you've been screwing around with my head these past few weeks and now you're trying to tell me that it's my fault?!"

Justin was shocked at her reaction to the situation, but Randy was just amused. So Jojo _did_ have fight in her.

"Listen here, you tell me you like me, you leave me to go to a hotel room with some random stranger, then you tell me I'm too young for you," Jojo was flat out yelling now, causing a scene in the middle of a mildly occupied restaurant. "Then you tell me what get back together, then you leave me, and now you tell me that it's all my fault!?"

She then did the universal movement for pissed off women ready for a rumble. She started taking off her ear rings. "Oh hell no, boy, get your dukes up! I'mma beat you now!"

Justin took a couple of steps back, his hands up in defense with his eyes wide in fear, all the while Jojo threw her ear rings on the table.

"I said put 'em up!" Jojo yelled once more, rolling up the sleeves of her jacket while putting her fists in front of her.

"I'm not going to fight a girl!" Justin exclaimed, looking at Jojo in a new light.

While Jojo had been getting ready to fight, Randy had stood up and walked over to her, waiting for her to actually move to attack for him to stop him.

"Well that's a good thing. Gonna make it easier for me to beat you!" Jojo quickly tried to lunge at the Cape Town Werewolf, but before she could start trying to claw at his eyes, two strong arms had wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a strong chest.

"Even though you really want to hurt Justin right now, I can't let you go to jail over someone so stupid. Maybe if he got more on my nerves, I would let you," Randy breathed into Jojo's ear, making her shiver. "But just walk away. He's not worth it."

Justin felt insulted at Randy's words, and was about to say something about it, but the glare sent his way by both wrestlers quickly shut him up.

"Go outside, Jojo, and wait for me. I'll pay up and take you up to your room." Randy told her, turning her around in the direction of the entrance.

Jojo looked up at him in shock and relief, glared at Justin, grabbed her purse and left, walking with such swagger that it made Randy smirk. Oh, he liked them feisty.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, Orton? That's my girl you're leaving with." Justin growled as Randy continued staring after her, pissing him off even further. "Are you even listening to me?"

Randy rolled his eyes at him, then, as quick as a Viper's strike, RKO'd Justin straight through a chair, causing the patrons that had been looking in on the scene to gasp. He only got up and stretched his neck, calmly walking towards the waiter to pay then to find Jojo once more.

The woman had did as told, waiting for him right in front of the restaurant, holding herself in a manner that made Randy sigh, knowing that she had gone back to doubting everything she did.

"Randy, are you okay? Did Justin do anything to you?" Jojo asked as soon as she saw him, walking towards him as he smirked.

"He did nothing to me, Jojo. Come on, I told you I was going to get you back to your room and I meant it."

With that he started to lead her away, leaving her shocked at the turn of events of the night. The walk back to her room was quiet and awkward for her, but he seemed completely at ease, calm as he coolly looked forward.

"Well, here I am." Jojo said as they stood in front of her hotel room, fidgeting slightly as she went to grab her room key.

"Jojo, you _do_ know that you deserve better than Justin, right?" Randy asked out of the blue, making her gasp as his hand touched her chin, making her look straight into his eyes.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered out, then looked away. "I guess I'm just stupid for falling in love with any guy I see."

Randy chuckled deeply at her, and told her, "You're not stupid for being young and experiencing life. God knows I did dumber things than falling in love."

Jojo smiled at him, then said, "I should be getting inside the room. Eva could be worried about me."

"You should." Randy answered, but the way he kept looking at her told her otherwise.

She shook her head from his grasp and turned around, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Thank you, Randy. For everything." Jojo said, turning around once more to say good bye to him, only to find strangely soft lips connecting with her own.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but once they had separated, Jojo was panting softly while looking into Randy's eyes.

"I'll see you for breakfast. Wear the same jacket." Randy told her, winking at her before leaving, coolly walking away from her as she stared after him.

Jojo stared after him with wide eyes, even after he was completely gone, and only closed the door when Eva threw a shirt at her. She leaned against the closed door, lightly touching her lips with her own fingers.

"Maybe..."

**What did you think? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know what's wrong with me, guys... Why would Hunter do that to me?" Stephanie asked, halfheartedly dunking her cookie into a tall glass of milk.

Both Evan and Cody were frowning after Stephanie's story, both of them disgusted with what their elder had done.

"Well... We all know that men like that are pigs, Steph." Evan answered, eating his own cookie.

Cody nodded in agreement, saying, "There's most probably nothing wrong with you, Steph. Heck, we all know you're perfect for him, yet he's so stupid that he can't figure that out himself."

Stephanie nodded, but still sighed as she leaned on her arm. "I just... I guess it just hurts to know that my husband had to run to such a hussie to look for that kind of pleasure."

Both men nodded, and Evan told her, "Men are pigs, Steph. Hunter's not an exception to that rule."

Stephanie sniffled at the answer, all the while Evan and Cody exchanged looks. They didn't like the circumstances in which the McMahon had joined them for cookies, nor did they like Hunter at the moment; actually they were already thinking up of ways to dispose of the body; but they knew what they had to do to make the Million Dollar Princess happy.

"Steph, even if I resent saying this," Cody started, only to have Evan continue for him.

"We think that you should seduce Hunter back to you."

Stephanie looked at both men in shock, eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

Both men nodded, Evan with his eyes closed as he explained, "Men are pigs, Hunter's a pig, show some leg and he's going to go back to you."

"And once you have him in your trap, you can punish him in whatever way you want." Cody finished, smiling evilly as he did so. "And if that doesn't work, Evan and I are always available to _persuade_ him."

Stephanie smiled gratefully at them and nodded. "Okay, I'll do what you told me. But I'll wait a week, maybe that'll help him remember just how bad it is for me to ignore him."

Evan and Cody both high fived at her words, then turned to Stephanie, hands still raised to her.

"You know you want to." Cody wiggled his eyebrows, which made Stephanie smile.

"I do." She allowed herself to clap her hands with both Cody and Evan, then got up from her chair. "Thank you for the milk and cookies, boys."

With that Stephanie walked away, a pep in her step that had been missing for quite a while. Evan and Cody continued staring after her for a few more seconds, then Evan asked, still staring after the woman, "We're getting back at Hunter, aren't we?"

"Oh, big time."

And with that they both took off running back to their locker rooms, already planning something evil for Hunter, just for their own sake.

* * *

"I hope this is the right thing to do." Stephanie muttered to herself as she slowly made her way up the stairs of her home, brown bag in hand as her nerves slowly ate away at her.

A week or had passed since she found Hunter in Eva's *ahem* _arms_ and she had received various texts and voice mails with the man apologizing for all he had done. She was glad that he had been man enough to admit all that he had said, but she was still shattered over the image she now had burned in her brain.

That night Hunter had sent the kids to stay with his parents, which was most probably for the best, especially with the way Stephanie was going to dress for the night.

The day before Evan and Cody had forced her to go with them to the store; Victoria's Secret, more specifically; and made her buy the 'perfect' outfit for tonight.

She sighed as she threw her hair back, having done it the night before in a hair salon to get herself as pretty as possible for Hunter.

"I cannot believe those two got me to do this." She told herself as she dumped the contents of her bag onto the bed, shaking her head at the sheer madness of this.

The outfit consisted of a black and green bra top with matching panties, tall boots that resembled Triple H's own, his leather jacket that he wore back to the ring in his first days, and a sledgehammer. She loved Hunter as much as she loved Paul, so she might as well try to get to his narcissistic self on this mission.

As she let her hair cascade down her back, finishing her extremely sexy look, her phone vibrated, which made her look down at the text message.

_Good luck._

It was just a simple sentence sent by none other than Evan Bourne, which made her smile. All she knew now was that no matter what happened, she would always have Cody and Evan to rely on.

"Time to play the Game."

She slowly made her way around the house, trying to pinpoint Hunter's exact location, but after going through all the main bedrooms, she was starting to doubt him even being there.

"Maybe in the guest rooms..." She muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway that held the rooms that belonged to their kids, then turned down the hallways, where the guest bedrooms were.

"Oh, Hunter!"

The moan was loud and in your face, which made it hard for Stephanie to not start doubting her husband again. Her anger flared as another moan came from down the hall, this time gruffer, which led her to believe it was Hunter himself.

"That sick son of a bitch!" She whispered to herself, then decided enough was enough.

It was one thing to cheat on her with the piece of ass called Eva, but it was a whole 'nother thing to cheat on her with another man!

"Hunter!" She yelled as she; much to her own surprise; kicked down the door, sledgehammer held dangerously in her hands as she glared at the scene in front of her.

Shawn Michaels. Hunter's best friend and one of Stephanie's closest friends by default. Lying on the bed with a shocked look painted on his face, with Hunter on top of him. In yet another compromising predicament.

"Uh..." Hunter stated numbly as he looked up and down the beautiful body that belonged to his wife. "It's not what it looks like?"

"Oh, _really_?" She asked, glaring as Shawn covered himself up after having pushed Hunter off of him.

"It was him!" Shawn squeaked as he cowered beneath the covers, but Stephanie didn't really care right now.

Her eyes were set on Hunter, and no one else. "First you cheat on me with that hussy, Eva Marie. Now, I go through all this trouble to get dressed up to salvage what I can of our marriage, and I find you fucking your best friend? Who's older than me?!"

"I resent that!"

"Shut up, Shawn!" Both Hunter and Stephanie yelled at the same time, then Hunter chuckled nervously as he grabbed something to cover Hunter Jr.

"I didn't mean to?"

Stephanie clicked her tongue as she sarcastically nodded, and said, "Well, I didn't mean to do this either."

"Do what?"

And with that Stephanie smashed the sledgehammer onto the closest thing to her, which happened to be a counter.

"Whoah!" Hunter yelled in shock as he jumped away from the shattered furniture, eyes wide as saucers as Stephanie breathed heavily.

"And I sure as _hell_ didn't mean to do _this!_" Stephanie yelled as she brought the sledgehammer onto the mirror door that was the closest, shattering millions of pieces of glass all around the room.

"Stop that, Stephanie! You're going to hurt someone!" Hunter yelled, trying to get close to the woman to stop her, but she just slammed the sledgehammer onto the bed post, making Shawn duck under her wrath to escape with his life.

"Evan was right! You are nothing more than a cheating pig!" Stephanie yelled as she continued destroying the room, breathing heavily as she finally let all her frustrations out.

Five minutes passed in which she destroyed the room, all the while Shawn and Hunter stared, shocked at all the strength hidden inside her body.

"Dude. You're giving _this_ up." Shawn pointed out to Hunter, who only shook his head.

"I screwed up bad, dude."

"And you can shove that where the sun don't shine!" Stephanie finished her rant by throwing the sledgehammer right at Hunter's feet, breaking the tile there.

"Stephy, Baby," Hunter tried, only to get a Million Dollar Bitch Slap from Stephanie.

"Don't you dare call me baby." Stephanie growled as she pointed at him, then she strutted out. "And, Shawn." She called, turning around by the door.

"Y-yeah?" He asked fearfully, cowering away from her.

"Don't be surprised to get the bill."

With that the woman left, head held high once more as she went to her room, grabbed her stuff, and headed towards Evan's and Cody's hotel. She really needed some advice right now.

**I want to say that I don't think I'm going to continue Jojo's and Randy's love story right now, maybe I'll make a new story for it, but until then, I'm going to be writing the rest of the couples that have been suggested.**

**So, what did you think? Was Stephanie's reaction justified? And what do you think will happen when Evan and Cody catch wind of Hunter's sexcapade this time.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"AJ, could you please get down from there?" Seth asked pleadingly as his best friend hung upside down from a bar in the doorway of their locker room, her hair falling into his face.

"But I like it up here, Sethy. I can almost ignore all the blood rushing to my head as I stare at you as if you were an ant." AJ answered, almost slurred because of the blood that was now in the wrong part of her body.

"If you get down from there, I'll give you a chocolate bunny." Seth offered, all the while Dean looked on at the scene.

It had been a few days since he and AJ had started dating, and he had to say, he liked her. She brought in a sense of insanity that had been missing in the Shield for some time. And the fact that she was such great friends with both Seth and Dean was perfect because he thought he was really falling in love.

"How about a kiss?" AJ asked, now looking directly at Dean. "One to prove that you're mine?" She finished, smirking as he cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure you want me, AJ? I've been told I'm very... _Jokeresque_." He told her, standing up from his box to walk towards her.

She smiled as he crossed his arms in front of her, all the while did his best to not gag at the love oozing from both wrestlers. "Well, Mistah J," She started, using a New Yorker accent. "I don't mind crazy at all."

Dean smirked as he grasped her by the side of her face, pulling her in for a Spiderman like kiss all the while Seth gagged and coughed.

"Disgusting! Get a room!" Seth wailed as he hid his eyes behind his hand, only to have Roman enter the room.

He looked as Seth overreacted to the love that Dean and AJ shared, then shook his head as the couple kissed for longer than they normally would, most probably just to smite the youngest of the group.

"I'm blind!" Seth yelled, slowly falling to his knees. "Dean and AJ are killing me slowly!"

Roman rolled his eyes at Seth's theatrics, but still scolded the kissing wrestlers. "You two know how Seth gets whenever love is even mentioned. You shouldn't be kissing or even acting like a couple in front of him."

Finally the two separated, AJ smirking at the Samoan somewhat evilly, all the while Dean smirked cockily at him. "It's not my fault he keeps trying to find love with ring rats, Roman." Then he turned back to AJ, who had not taken her eyes off of Roman. "Wanna go out and throw water balloons at the Goody-Two-Shoes?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, looking at Dean with nothing but love in her eyes, then started to get down.

Dean helped her of course, not wanting her to hit her head, then they were both off, AJ skipping as she dragged Dean towards their car. A few seconds passed before either of the Shield members spoke, but when Seth finally broke the silence, it only managed to anger Roman.

"Is it me or did she stare at you for _way_ too long?" Seth asked, only to have Roman growl at him.

"Go back to whining over everything."

With that the Samoan walked out of the room, leaving Seth blinking after him. "What just happened?"

* * *

"Oh, Roman!" AJ called as she skipped towards the large man, smiling widely as he raised an eyebrow at her.

He found the woman being with him in the gym odd, especially because last he had seen of her, she and Dean were busy falling over one another to get inside her hotel room.

"What're you doing here, AJ? Dean's not here." Roman pointed out as he walked towards the dumb bells, not wanting his exercise routine to be ruined by a simple distraction.

"Well, Romey, Dean was tired after our little romp, but I want more fun!" She answered, following after him as he started to lift the weights and getting real close. "And you seem fun." She finished almost in a whisper, ghosting her fingertips over Roman's bicep.

He suddenly dropped the weights, eyes wide as she jumped back.

"What'd you do that for?! You brute!" AJ screeched, eyes wild as he glared at her.

"I don't know what you're up to, April, but I don't think Dean would like his emotions toyed with." He growled, her face shifting from anger to shock at his words.

In reality, Roman didn't care much about Dean's feelings. The leader of the Shield showed no signs of sentiment and it was a shock to everyone in the locker room when he and AJ got together. Honestly, Roman didn't want _his own_ feeling feelings messed with. Ever since that fateful night, he had not been able to see AJ or Dean in the same light again.

"Rome, do you remember that night?" AJ softly asked, looking up into Roman's eyes from behind her eyelashes. "At the End of Summer party?"

Roman ground his eyes shut as AJ stepped towards him, seemingly rooted to his spot as the memories washed over him once more.

"All of us just celebrating, having a good time. Do you remember drink that awful beer Orton brought?" She asked curiously, head cocked to the side. "How about the music? Remember Miz's ridiculous dance moves and how you wrapped me up in your strong arms?"

Roman breathed in deeply as he remembered just how perfect it had felt to hold the small AJ, the woman seemingly lost in his own body.

"The beer was horrible but we all got wasted on it anyways..." He hummed, smiling slightly.

"Remember how drunk Alberto was? Crying over losing Ricardo to Van Dam?" She asked softly, smiling as the tall man finally got into a calm state.

"And I remember the song we danced to..." Roman now frowned, opening his eyes to find AJ smirking mischievously at him. "Hurricane."

Now she smiled widely at him, "Caught in a hurricane. I'll be leaving here dead or alive. And I know that I'd be willing to feel the pain if it got me to the other side. Cause it only hurts, hurricane." She quoted from the song, then she flung her her back, feeling satisfied as Roman started to glare at her once more. "I told you I was a hurricane of emotions, Rome. You just chose to be the hero and try to save me."

He wanted to retort and tell her that he had been a good guy, raised as a gentleman since a child, but she just continued speaking, now mocking him. "You were so eager, Roman. Here I always thought the one with the most self-control in the Shield was you." She crossed her arms, jutting her hip out. "But, apparently, you're just a sex-starved _bitch_ that will try anything to get some ass.

He growled and sneered down at the small woman, "And you're a crazy, unfeeling _slut_ that does everything to get laid in you deranged way!"

AJ only smirked at his answer, then slapped him. Hard. "Dean was too drunk to know that he had joined us in one crazy ménage à trois, but you weren't!" She smirked as he rubbed his cheek, silently glaring at her. "And if you don't give me what I want, Dean'll find out about how eager you were."

Roman growled as she raised her hand to fondle the burning skin and his own hand, now smiling kindly. "I'll be at you room at eight."

With that her hand dropped from his face, the woman strutting away, only to stop in front of the door to finish with, "And remember that Dean isn't one to share." then left.

Roman glared after her, breathing heavily as his anger boiled, "Why the _hell_ did I get involved with the Queen of Crazy?"

**So sorry about not updating sooner, but I have not been able to update _any_ of my stories for the past two weeks. Why? School has me swamped. **

**But, I'm going to try to at least update once in the week, so be on the watch for that.**

**If you want any specific pairings, please review.**


End file.
